


From the Stars or the Black Pit

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Series: Bleeding Stars [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian searches for Carver, his lover doomed to reincarnate forever, during the WWII.</p><p> <i>“How many times did you… find me?”</i></p><p>
  <i>“About a dozen times. I wasn't always able to.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Stars or the Black Pit

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "Part of me is inside of you."

Carver was finishing another long shift at the factory, working at an assembly line with Marian. Ever since they’d taken refuge here, they’d been working to feed their family, Bethany being too sick to work. They thought it would a temporary predicament while they were waiting for the bank to process their mother’s will, but it was taking longer than they anticipated.

He told Marian he was going to look for a better job, but really it was just an excuse to spend the little of extra money he had on a drink. The Hanged Man had the cheapest alcohol and was effective if you ignored the questionable taste. He was making himself as small as possible at the bar, he didn’t want to be bothered, not even dropping his shoulders couldn’t hide their width or how tall he was. He was slowly sipping his drink, not really enjoying the taste but not wanting to get kicked out of the bar because he couldn’t order another one.

Someone sat on the seat next to his, to his annoyance, and ordered something sounding expansive. The man had the most handsome profile when Carver glanced at him, with a twirling moustache and a nose he wished he had. The moustache was reminding him of someone, but no memory came to him when he tried to reach for it.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Carver asked, because of course he had to.

Steel eyes turned to him. The full face was even more beautiful than the profile, which was unfair in Carver’s opinion. “You do, yes.”

“From where?”

“Not from this lifetime, I’m afraid.” At Carver’s confusion, he slid his untouched glass towards him. “Here, my treat. My name is Dorian Pavus, does it sound familiar to you?”

“Vaguely.”

There was still this nagging feeling that he should know who he was, but the memories connected to that Dorian were blurred, faded away and out of his grasp.

“Mm. Do you believe in reincarnation, Carver?”

The glass was cold in his hand, the ices softly tinkling together. “How do you know my name?”

“If you would follow me to a better suited place for this sort of conversation, I’ll explain to you.” He accepted, and they installed themselves at a small table away from prying ears. The man was wearing clothes fit to his frame with beautiful buttons and sturdy fabrics, contrasting in this era of greys and  clothes with no seams. His dark hair was longer than the current trend demanded and well-kept with oils and other products. Nothing of him belonged here, in this pitiful place of this awful time.

His vocabulary was much more complex than his own as well, and he had an accent he couldn’t identify. His eyes seemed older than they should be and never strayed from him. This was how Carver knew he wasn’t bluffing when he told him that crazy story.

“Let me recapitulate,” he said a bit later. “You’re a vampire, and we’re bonded because there’s a part of me inside you?”

Dorian nodded. “Your blood bonded us together. I know it’s a lot to take in, but there’s a way for you to get back the memories of your previous lives.”

Carver drained his drink, the burning feeling sliding down his throat confirming he wasn’t dreaming this. “Tell me, why not transform me as well?”

Dorian sighed. “I do not know the exact procedure that would transform you, and I do not wish to risk failing and killing you without a chance to come back. I’d rather have you once every few centuries than never again.”

“How many times did you… find me?”

“About a dozen times. I wasn't always able to.”

“I see.” There was a moment of silence, then Carver spoke gently. “It must be difficult, repeating me the same story over and over again.”

Dorian had a soft smile. “It’s worth it.”

Carver looked around him at the dull bar, the grey faces drowning their problems in booze and games, then back at Dorian. His beauty was even more shocking; his offer, exhilarating.

“Show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> To prompt me or read exclusive stories, you can follow me on [ Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
